Ensham the Arctic Fox
Ensham the Arctic Fox '''is one of the many guest characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Ensham is a large, rough and tough Arctic Fox, who is the father of Alkira. With a deep passion for rare stones and crystals, Ensham takes residence inside Stonegem Mountain, where he spends his days digging and searching for his major score. Even if it means leaving his wife in order to move to Forgone Island, and neglecting his fatherly duties to Alkira. Ensham might not be the best father, but if you get on his bad side, you've picked the wrong side. Physical Appearance Ensham is a dark blue arctic fox, who wears a chain across his waste and upper right arm. He has white gloves and silver rings in his wrists. On his feet, are brown shoes with a purple symbol and white socks. History Personality Being quite self minded and one focused, Ensham believes that regardless of what he does, the world around him must adapt to his actions, rather then him looking out for those around him. Ensham is also quick to get angry, and anyone who challenges his judgement, is deemed a threat, and must be punished. This way of thinking, as taken over Ensham in very corrupt ways. Even to the point of leaving Alkira locked in chains if she questions anything about what he does. That was all until Fixer beat him in order to protect Alkira from further mistreatment. With no other reason but to leave Fixer as the victor, Ensham never forgot what Fixer did that day. He left him bruised on the eye, defeated in battle, and took his daughter from him. While Ensham never really cared for Alkira, because Fixer stained his pride, he one day hopes to take revenge on that fox. Powers, Abilities and Equipment While Ensham used to carry nothing on him personally, after his defeat with Fixer, Ensham took up some of his chains, and waits for the right time to use them. In combat, Ensham is no slacker. He deals quite the punches, and is cleaver enough to use resources around him to aid him in battle. After his defeat with Fixer, Ensham took up using his chains as weapons in battle. Often using them as heavy, yet evasive, weapons to keep anyone on there toes. His punches come out hard, often leaving his foes out cold after one heavy punch. Weakness Ensham's one focused mind however, hinders him. While it keeps him focused on the enemy, he does not focus on the things around him, or tactical disadvantages that might be used against him. Also, while Ensham is a heavy hitter, he is not the quickest on his feet, or his swings. As such, fast opponents may be a problem for the Arctic Fox. Ensham focuses on one thing, and that's winning, no matter what. Relationships '''Friends/Allies Enemies * Fixer the Fox Quotes * “This time, you’ll never see the light of day again!” ** Ensham as he was dragging Alkira by the wrist. (Fox And Found) Trivia Gallery